As compared to incandescent and fluorescent light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for technology to utilize light emitting diodes for illumination. Need exists for optics and light-emitting-diode-based systems that can create asymmetric distributions of illumination. Need exists for an optic or an optical system that can receive light from a light source that has an axis and steer or direct the received light laterally relative to the axis, for example, to prevent light pollution arising from uplight, skyglow, and/or the spilling or trespassing of light outside of an intended area of illumination. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in luminaires and lighting applications.